


Romance In A Thousand Words

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-25
Updated: 2006-02-24
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8065237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Tucker/Reed drabble series.





	1. Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: These fics are drabbles originally posted under the following titles: Snow, Ice, Thaw, Rain, Sun (was Warmth), Heathaze, Burn, Afterglow, Flicker, Blaze. As this was originally going to be a single drabble I didn't post this as a series at first. I thought I try and be a little helpful so here they all are, together and in order. But I'm done now. No more, finito.  
  
Thank you: All the feedback so far has been wonderful and inspirationalâ€”you are marvellous, marvellous people. Especial thanks to Kim, Annie and elfin.  


* * *

Real snow. Perfect.

All-out battle has commenced. Trip is in the middle of it, indulging his competitive streak.

I am making use of tactics.

Separate. The snow explodes on the side of Trip's head.

Get him away from the herd.

Run and he'll chase.

Trap him.

In among the trees. Trip won't let me go without revenge.

Don't offer him an escape route.

Double back, confuse him.

Bring him down; bear him into the deep whiteness.

Trip's lying below me, shocked eyes wide.

Irresistible.

I am heat.

He is ice.

And when I kiss him, he remains ice.

Tactical error.


	2. Ice

He pushes me off into the snow as if I weigh nothing.

I shut my eyes. I don't wish to see him go.

I watch as my universe folds in on itself, a ruptured life.

"I'm sorry," I say to empty air. "I made an error of judgement."

"Damn right." He is standing over me, cold air shimmering round his anger.

Now he burns.

He holds out his hand, I put my palm against his and he hauls me to my feet.

Unexpected gallantry.

He looks me in the eyes.

Then he walks away.

Cold gathers me into its embrace.


	3. Thaw

I believe I'll never be warm again.

He is perfectly polite to me on duty. Off duty, I avoid everywhere he might be.

Decon.

Perfect hell.

I apply the gel to his smooth back in three careful strokes, don't allow my hand or eyes to linger.

Turning my back, I take a deep breath.

One long sweep from my left shoulder to my waist.

Right shoulder to waist. Slower.

Don't lean into his palm.

Down my spine, slow enough for his to fingers count my vertebrae. Breathe.

Right down to my coccyx.

Teasing me?

I think I hear him sigh.


	4. Rain

He's looked me in the eyes three times since that day in De-con.

Three times since that day I kissed him.

Sometimes I believe he watches me. I don't look round.

I treasure these small moments.

One day my heart won't hope that he'll come to my quarters.

One day I won't have to concentrate every second to keep my mind on the job.

One day we'll sit down and have a friendly conversation.

One day I'll stop hating myself for kissing him.

One day I am sure being near him will come to mean less than everything to me.


	5. Sun

He's standing outside my quarters.

He's not in uniform. My heart jumps to my throat.

"Commander?"

His lips move as if he's about to speak. I lose what little focus I have.

I follow him in and the door seals in the silence.

Breath explodes from my lungs as he pushes me back against the wall, grabs my wrists.

I hook my leg round his ankles, instinctive resistance as he presses against me.

It brings our groins together.

All my training is forgotten.

His breath skims my cheek.

He says my name. His mouth is touching mine.

I am lost.


	6. Heat-haze

His kisses are wild, his tongue quicksilver.

Can't breathe.

He's so close.

Oh god he's hard.

For me. His hands are at my zip.

"Trip..." Difficult to speak against his tongue. "We don't have to go so fast."

Blue eyes, his pupils huge.

"We do." Fierce. He wrenches the zipper down, slides his hand in, seeking my skin.

Finds it and the heat of him burns me.

"Why?" I hold his wrist. I need to get this right.

"'Cos I'm scared."

His honesty might just kill me.

"Slow's better." I kiss him gently. "First time."

"Show me," he whispers. "Everythin'."


	7. Burn

Kisses that I start and can't end.

His fingers in my hair.

I tug his hand and lead him to the bed.

"Thought you said slow?" He's smiling at me.

He strips me as efficiently as he strips the engines.

Sucks my nipple. My fingers grasp for control and find only him.

I kiss and lick his chest, his belly, his cock. He is pleading, begging and I am making promises about soon.

Then soon is now and I am sliding into him.

His heat surrounds me.

He says my name as we slide into oblivion.

I need nothing more.


	8. Afterglow

He's lying next to me, his thigh across mine, his head on my shoulder, his hand on my chest.

"Trip?"

He lifts his head and blinds me with his bright glow.

"What changed?"

"After that fight, I made it difficult for ya'. And you were so ...professional. Then in De-con, I began to wonder, when I touched you."

"And now you know?"

"I'm not sure...."

A flicker of fear.

"I think there's more to learn...."

His finger lazily circles my nipple.

Fear metamorphoses into desire.

"You're a great teacher." His hand is sliding downwards.

"An' I'm a curious man."


	9. Flicker

Love. I taste the word with my tongue, wonder what it would be like to say it out loud to him.

'I love you Trip.' Sounds all right in the silence of my mind.

The door chimes and he's here, smiling, reducing my world to this room, to the seat I sit in, to the two of us.

He pulls me up into his arms.

"Mal." A kiss, his palm on my back. I curve against him, pliant.

His hands on my skin. He is here. I feel complete.

But does he only want sex?

Why must I always doubt?


	10. Blaze

I consider the chances the Captain took.

Risked our lives, lost nothing.

He had not sought mastery. He won their trust. Inestimable value.

Trip lies with his head on my chest, his favourite place to rest he says. Have I assessed the situation correctly?

Ought I to trust my instincts?

I ventured a kiss once, nearly lost.

But we've come this far. I stroke his hair.

"Trip." Need to see his face.

He looks up, sleepy eyes questioning.

"I love you."

Hazard everything.

"I love you too."

It blazes within me.

It is neither triumph nor exultation.

It is contentment.


End file.
